Puzzle on the Nile
by Ente
Summary: This can be a prequel of Light's Sacrifice to Darkness or it can stand alone. It's about Yami's life before he became pharaoh. (Ch 7 up at last!)
1. The Beginning

Hey everybody! Is anyone still reading my stuff? Listen, thanks you to everyone who has read or is reading Light's Sacrifice to Darkness. If you guys hadn't been supportive of that fic I probably wouldn't be writing this one. So, here's this new idea I've been having, although I haven't typed/written any of it out. It can go with LS2D or it can stand alone. This story focuses on Yami's life before he was pharaoh up to when he toke the throne. Hope you all enjoy chapter 1!  
  
Chapter 1 (good bye blank paper, hello fic!)  
  
The pharaoh paced up and down the hall in front of the chamber waiting, listening. As the door was pulled open he rushed up to it. A small woman, little more than a girl really, with dark brown hair pulled back from her tanned face stood in the doorway.  
  
"How is she?" the pharaoh asked quickly, straining to see past the girl into the room. "And the child?" The dark haired girl sighed, wiping her brown hands on the apron tied around her waist.  
  
"The child is fine," she said, her soft voice ringing through the silent room. "A boy, strong and healthy." The pharaoh closed his eyes, murmuring a prayer of thanks to the gods. When he opened them again the young midwife had raised her eyes, but instead of showing signs of happiness and pride they were swimming with crystalline tears.  
  
"What is it?" the pharaoh asked, but deep within his heart he knew, just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Pharaoh," the girl said quietly, "the queen was greatly weakened giving birth to the little prince. She won't be able to live much longer." The pharaoh's eyes widened. He pushed past the girl, oblivious to her apologies as he rushed into the room. It smelled of sweat and blood, but his attention was focused completely on the two figures in the large bed.  
  
One was a woman, pale but breathtakingly beautiful, silken sheets pulled up to her chin, breathing labored. She held the other in her arms. A small bundle of toes and fists thrashing in an attempt to escape the blanket wrapped around it. The pharaoh walked slowly over to kneel at the bedside.  
  
"Kalilah," he whispered pain wrenching in his heart. Here was something he could not control. Something no manner of wealth or power could change, and the pain of that truth was tearing him apart.  
  
He looked up as he felt a light hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the queen smiling lightly, though she still struggled to take in each breath.  
  
"You have a son," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. The pharaoh found the bundle containing the infant being pressed gently into his arms. As he looked down at the child in his arms, the baby stopped its squirming, and opened one of the small eyes. The pharaoh nearly reeled back in shock. This eye was not brown, it was red! A deep crimson pool placed between a set of small black lashes squinting up for the first time. Kalilah sighed, leaning back into the pillows, content now that she had delivered her child into his father's arms. They would be safe now. She could go...  
  
Akunamukanon looked up from his son's face only to see his wife lying still and unmoving upon the bed. Shock grabbed his heart in an icy fist as he noticed her chest was no longer rising and falling with her desperate breaths. Tears poured from his eyes as he rested his head on the sheet, clasping her unmoving hand in his own.  
  
From a corner, a solitary figure strode out of the shadows and back into the hall. The pharaoh's brother smiled to himself as he brushed away feigned tears.  
  
'One down, and two more to go.'  
  
Ooh lala! Did you guys enjoy that? Yes I know it was sad, Yami's mummy died! T_T *sniff* but, I'm posting the next chapter very soon! And this one was short, I'm aware but it was kind of a prologue thing. So...that little purplish button in the corner is calling to you. You know you really want to click it. YOU DO! So please do!  
  
I ended the first chapter of LS2D like this to didn't I? A man hiding in the shadows? Ah well, the plots are really different, don't give up on this one yet! Oh, and everyone who reviewed the 17th chapter of LS2D which was really just review thank yous, THANK YOU ONE LAST TIME! (and now I swear I will shut up about that story) ^___^ Hope you like how this story plays out too! R&R please! ~Ente 


	2. Blood Brother

HEY GUYS! IM BAAACK! Did you miss me? Never mind, don't answer that. ^_^ now see, I am being a good authoress and updating my story! *grin* ehem…thank you to:

elsiey: you're back! YAY! Thank you so much for the review! And you think it could be better than the first! I'd better get cracking! ^__^ I feel loved.

Romi 2004: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you so much for all you're reviews! 

Unknown: And apparently one other person reviews too, but the stupid site hasn't posted it! *throws tantrum* anyway, thank you so much to whoever you are, I'll give an extra big thanks next chapter! Promise! ^____^

Bakura: Honestly I have no idea why people actually read this stuff. It's so booooring. Why don't you write a story about me! At least that would be interesting

Yeah, if you think watching a bloody massacre and then stealing and killing for about fifteen years is _interesting_. 

Bakura: *indignantly* hmph. It is. *waves to story* This is just trash.

Hey buddy! I suggest that if you want to stay alive long enough to even mention that you once stepped on a pile of cow dung you should shut up about my stories!

Bakura: *mutters*

You got something you want to share with the class?

Bakura: *bows down* Oh no mighty one. I was only saying what an amazing writer you are (aside from romance) and how I am privileged to even be used as a footstool for your glorious feet.

Aw! I'm so proud! You memorized it! *sniff* Although I don't think I put in the thing about romance? *glares suspiciously*

Bakura: HEY! I didn't say that part outloud!

That's the beauty of having it written out baka. ^___^ Hope everyone likes the next chapter! It takes place about two months after the first, and Egypt is at war with some formidable opponent but I'm too lazy to actually come up with a country. And the pharaoh/Anukanamen is preparing for some major battle or other. Okay? So, hope that clears everything up! ^_____^

Chapter 2 (…..I have 2 siblings…..sadly)

King Akunamukanon sat at his desk, plans and battle strategies on papyrus strewn in piles before him. He sighed leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. "Will this work?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

"That brother, is up to fate," said a dark man as he entered the room baring more scrolls.

"Ah Teki," the pharaoh greeted his armor-clad brother with a grateful smile. "It is good to hear your voice." Teki placed the scrolls on the desk and turned to look at his elder brother, his dark eyes concealing the thoughts held within them. He looked about to speak until something behind the pharaoh caught his eyes.

Anukanamen turned to see a young nurse holding a squirming child in her arms walking toward him. A great smile spread across his face, as he held out his arms to receive his son. Behind the pharaoh's back Teki grimaced slightly at the sight of his young nephew. Atemu they had named him. He had hardly seen the boy since the night of the queen's death, and was most displeased to see that the child was growing healthy and strong. The infant lay his small head on the pharaoh's shoulder. Teki glared at the child angrily. How dare this baby take his place in line for the throne!

The small boy suddenly became aware of the man fixing him with a stony stare and opened both eyes meeting his uncle's dark eyes squarely with the infamous crimson eyes. Teki struggled to hide his shock. Those were no ordinary eyes! They seemed to bear understanding and suspicion, but the child closed his eyes again and Teki could no longer be sure if those things had really been there or if he had merely imagined them. 

AHHH! ITS 11:35!! NEED SLEEEEP!! NIGHTY NIGHT! ^____^

~the next morning before dawn~ (In the story I mean! heheh.)

The pharaoh was awakened by someone calling sharply to him.

"Pharaoh!" a man shouted. "Wake up! We're under attack!" Akunamukanon sprang from his bed, and hastened to put on his armor. Beside him Mahado his high priest stood silently, muscles tensed and wary. 

"What happened?" Akunamukanon asked urgently. Mahado strode to the window peering out for any enemies as he replied. 

"It was a surprise attack," he said quickly, "the troops somehow slipped past the guards." The pharaoh grabbed his sword and walked to the door when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mahado looking at him, a serious expression of concern within the priest's eyes. 

"Pharaoh-sama," he said softly, "I think it would be best to sent the prince away from the palace until after the battle. The enemy may wish the child harm." The pharaoh's eyes widened as he thought of his small son. 

"Of course…..Thank you Mahado," he said wrenching open the door. "I entrust this to you. See that he is safe. No matter what happens to me."

"Hai, pharaoh," Mahado said, bowing before turning down a hall toward the young prince's chamber. Akunamukanon watched the priest until he vanished around a corner. Setting his jaw squarely, the pharaoh swept off to meet his enemy. 

Mahado slipped silently through the halls, past soldiers running to defend the palace, as well as ones wanting to destroy it. When he reached the young prince's room he slid through the door without a sound. Inside the chamber brightly colored blankets and tapestries adorned the walls, and it seemed no one was present until the soft wail of a child broke the stillness in the room. He crouched down and peered under the child's bed. Lying beneath it pressed against the floor was the prince clutched in the arms of his nurse. The girls' eyes widened as she saw Mahado, and she gave him the boy without a sound or protest. Mahado tucked the child under his cloak and turned to leave. "Tell no one of this," he warned the girl still underneath the bed. She shook her head quickly and made the symbol for speed with her tanned hands. Mahado nodded and disappeared.

In the throne room, the pharaoh stood with his troops against the enemies filing into the chamber. Their leader was walking up the stairs to the room, head held high, yet immersed in shadow. As he came before the pharaoh he tilted his face toward the ceiling and Akunamukanon backed away, disbelief written clearly on his own face. "Teki!" he whispered.

The pharaoh's brother smiled cruelly. "Yes brother, me." Akunamukanon was still looking at his younger brother in astonishment.

"But Teki," he said pain crawling into his voice. "Why?"

"Why?" Teki laughed. "Oh, for many reasons. First and foremost though comes the fact that you are pharaoh, and that your son would be after you, not me or my son. Of course," he said looking thoughtful, "There was also the fact that your wife refused me." Anger flashed briefly in the mans dark eyes at the memory.

"WHAT!?" the pharaoh roared, anger replacing the hurt. "You tried to force yourself on her?"

Teki grinned, but it was full of malice and loathing. "But the wench turned me down," he said quietly. "And I made her suffer for that. Unfortunately, she didn't take the child to the grave with her."

Akunamukanon's rage filled the room like a whirlwind of sand and dust. The golden pyramid around his neck began to glow with an eerie light. Teki shook his head. "Now you see," he said, so softly that only his brother heard. "The disadvantage of fighting someone close to you, is that they know your weaknesses. You cannot defeat me without the power of the Millennium Puzzle, so I cannot give you time to summon that power!" With one fluid movement Teki pulled from beneath his cloak a long thing knife, and with quick timed precision, hurled it at the pharaoh. The glowing light faded as Akunamukanon looked down in surprise at the blade sticking out perpendicular to his chest. He dropped slowly to his knees, blood seeping out from around the knife and he stared up at his brother as the younger man walked over to his side. 

"Give me the puzzle brother," he said, "and I will let your soul go on in peace." Akunamukanon smiled, his face mirroring the look Teki's had taken only moments before. 

"You are not my brother," he whispered, a trickle of blood seeping from his lips. Teki pulled his sheathed sword from his hip and lifted it up, preparing to end the life of the man in who's shadow he had walked from the day he was born.

"Otosan[1]," a voice whispered quietly behind him. Teki turned to see a small boy with brown hair, no more than two years old standing behind him, looking at the man at his father's feet. The child's distraction gave Akunamukanon the time he needed. He grabbed the puzzle around his neck and smashed it against the floor, shattering it. Teki turned away from his son, roaring in rage that he had been thwarted of that power. The pharaoh chuckled as he wheezed out his last breaths.

"Only my son, will ever be able to put the pieces together," he proclaimed. "Only the true pharaoh…..," and as the magic sealed on the fragments of the pyramid the pharaoh's last breath left his bloody lips. 

Teki stared in disgust and loathing at the body at his feet. "When your son dies," he said, "_I _will be the true pharaoh!" and he turned strode off to search for the little prince. 

Unseen by anyone else, above the palace on the rooftops, a man clad in pale robs carrying a small bundle scaled the wall and heading in the direction of the poor villages, vanished into the sand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Otosan- father/dad in Japanese. And guys, I know we all love Egypt alright, and I don't mind being asked/told that/why Egyptians don't use Japanese, but it is 11:12 and I don't have an Egyptian dictionary on me, and the internet is down, so for now at least, this is as good as it gets. ^____^ (and no I'm not mad that people have asked that before, I'm just saying I don't need a reminder.)

Please tell me that you know "Hai" means yes and I don't have to explain anymore!

Oh and guys, the little boy is none other than SETO! YAY! Hope everyone likes the story! I'm having a blast doing all the murder and betrayal scenes. You know, life is good. R&R please! I'd love you opinion!


	3. Protecter

Konnichiwa minna! Only the second chapter and twelve reviews already! *huggles reviewers* You guys are too good to be true! *hands out popcorn* Its refreshments for fic reading instead of movie watching!

Twilight Dungeons: Helloooo. Thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry about the punctuation things but, I'm fourteen, I think I have plenty of time for improvement. And I use Japanese because I LIKE TO. I couldn't translate the whole thing even if I wanted to and I like the feel it gives to have other languages. Once again thanks for the reviews.

Lanlan: aaaaw! Thankies! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And it's been so cool to talk to you on IM! Have you seen the scans of the Yugioh manga on Jenniyah's site? They have this one with Yami as a baby, and his hair…..it's NORMAL! I don't understand it! When he turned five did it suddenly poof up or something? I don't know…..*ponders* And I'm on your author alerts! *claps* YAY! Well, back to the point, thank you so much for reviewing! I will have the picture by September. I hope…. ^___^

Hiei Dragon Girl: You were the one who reviewed last time and it didn't show me! Because "reviews will be posted in 24 hours." -_- but I'm so glad you read this! *jumps up and down* you're so nice! 

Nadia Kaiba-Silwen Jedi: AHHH! Another old reviewer come back to haunt me, but with a new name! ^___^ I like being haunted, don't worry! Yeah I know a lot of the names and stuff in the story are messed up. I actually didn't know that Atemu is Yami's name. I've seen it as Atem but I didn't know if that was someone else's original idea, so I made up my own. Glad you approve of the substitute one! Yes. And Akunadin, I _do_ know about that! But when Yami is pharaoh in the _real_ story Akunadin is still around and by the end of _this_ story…..that may prove difficult to do. ^___^ 

Solo_girl: Oh thank you! another person who likes my stories! *beams* about your story…ehem….I AM SO SO SO SO SO INCREDIBLY EXCITED! AAAH! IM GET TO BE A CHARACTER!! YAY! Does that clear up what I thought about it? Yes, I'm telling the world, it's on my bio. Heheh. Maybe I'm being a tad over enthusiastic. No I loved the chapter so far! But you haven't posted it yet! *sob* I'm watching! *grins evilly* Yes, tell Athine to knock some sense into my little Ente-ish self! *dances around* yeah, so overall, I'm ecstatic. ^__^

yamis grl: Yes. *sigh* I'm sorry about the name. I really am. But it isn't a big role in the story, because his name changes back to Yami because that's what I'm used to writing. I'm really glad you enjoyed the story so far. It's so nice to have new reviewers! ^__^

Romi 2004: Arigato! Don't worry! More chapters shall ensue! 

Millennium: oh wow! *eyes sparkle* you typed all that up for me? Thank you! *glomps Millie* wow wow WOW! *squeal* THIS IS SO COOL! Omg! Thank you! And I just checked, and this is on your favs along with Light's Sacrifice to Darkness! *hugs Millie nearly resulting in strangulation* sorry! ^__^ am I bad. But you're just so sweet! Thank you! I am now determined to use more Egyptian! ^________^

Caks: Hola paco! Was gibts? Argh! You are reviewing yet another story! Hehe! Red contacts? Halloween here we come! Bwahaha! Oh and don't worry, the ygo obsession brainwash plan is still in motion! ^.~

elsiey: hey guess what!? I just realized I'm on your favorite authors list! *glows* thank you thank you THANK YOU! that makes four! *puts star on forehead* and another review! (I finally saw it after all the sites screwed-uped-ness) yes...*sigh* I know about the name. At least now I do. Sorry about that, its no big part in this story, have no fear. Oh and thanks for your email when the site was down. It helped keep my sanity! Hehe!

^_________________________^ you all just made my day! 

Oh, note to all: (it says this at the bottom as well but) I changed Yami's original name to Atemu so..yeah.

OMG! I forgot again! (I have a really baaad memory)

Ehem….ooooh Bakura!!! *silence* Bakura!!! *more silence* BAKURA GET YOUR F.A. IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL PERSONALLY TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU AND RYOU-!!

Bakura: *appears out of nowhere* Were you calling me?

*eye twitches* will you just do the disclaimer before I have a seizure?!

Bakura: *raises eyebrow* o……..k. Ente does not own any part of Yugioh or it's characters, _yare_! But she does own the plot, which is depressing because that means she can and wil-! *is knocked out*

Sorry, just couldn't let him give anything away. NOW! On to the fic!

Chapter 3 (three weeks 'til spring break, three weeks 'til spring break…..I'm trying to keep my sanity just a little longer. ^__^)

Mahado stumbled as he hurried down a deserted street when he felt the pharaoh's soul depart. He closed his eyes for a moment to make a prayer for his safety, but only for a moment. The priest turned sharply around a corner, his feet falling noiselessly upon the ground. 

'Who can I entrust with the pharaoh's son?' Mahado wondered clutching the child tightly. As he came upon the next row of houses, he heard a light voice singing a soft, slow melody. He turned quickly, but caught his foot on an ill-placed rock, and threw his hands out to catch himself. The bundle containing the prince rolled into the center of the road before growing still. Mahado was about to dart after it when he remembered the voice, and moved back into the shadows to observe. From around the corner came a young woman, no more than eighteen. She had long wavy black hair, tipped with crimson, and green eyes standing out oddly from her brown face. It was not easy to see that she was a slave, but if closely inspected, blisters on her hands were visible, and her feet bore no sandals. 

Turing down the narrow alley, her eyes caught on the blankets in the street. Cautiously she walked over to it, glancing nervously over her shoulder. She stooped down and pulled back the topmost quilt. Mahado watched her face soften as the little prince gurgled audibly. She swept the child into her arms, cradling him as though he was her own. The priest stepped out of his hiding place, and saw her eyes widen in shock. She dropped to her knees, the child still held tightly in her arms. 

"_Neb_[1]," she said softly, her voice barely audible above the sound of the soft breeze flowing through the alleyway. Mahado pulled her quickly to her feet although she still averted her gaze. The priest snapped his fingers in front of her nose and her emerald eyes darted quickly up to meet his.

"I have no time for these formalities," he said quietly, looking sternly at the young woman. "The child you hold," he began, but paused. He had been going to demand that she return the boy, but stopped reconsidering the situation. "Do you know who he is?" he finished. The girl looked surprised as she glanced from the infant in her arms to the priest standing solemnly before her. 

Slowly taking a wary step backwards before she replied, "He is my son." Mahado's expression did not change. 

"You claim such a close connection to the child when a moment ago you were not even aware of his existence?" The girl's eyes flashed angrily and she took a step again, this time closer to the priest, almost pressing her small nose against his. 

"You told me to drop the formalities and so I shall," she hissed. "It does not matter what you think, but fate made you leave this child here for me to find. It is my duty to protect him, even if our blood is not the same." She paused taking a breath, her mind reeling at what she had just said. Mahado looked at her for a moment rather surprised that such a submissive slave could become a viper with so little warning. 

"What is your name?" he inquired, making no move towards her or the prince.

"Kaigo," she replied curtly still holding the infant boy protectively. 

"If I tell you where this child is from, will you care for him until the time comes for him to go?" The young woman cocked her head slightly, but replied instantly. "Of course." The priest cast a spell to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation before explaining. 

"The boy you hold is the son of the late pharaoh, and heir to the throne of Egypt." Kaigo looked mildly surprised, but not as blown away as he had expected. "His name is Atemu," Mahado continued, "but I would not have you call him by his true name while he is in your custody. When he needs to know, he will discover his true self." Kaigo was puzzled by the priest's last words but nodded slowly signifying her consent. Mahado looked at her closely once again, before bending his own head slightly and turning back the way he had come.

"Wait!" Kaigo cried suddenly to his retreating back. Mahado paused and looked back over his shoulder. "What did you mean by the time for him to go?" 

The priest did not speak, but his eyes passed on a message that cut deep into Kaigo's heart before he took his leave. And as he disappeared she realized, one day her son would one day have to be told the truth, and he would leave her forever.

Hey! You guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update! *pounds self on head* ow. Yeah, I changed Yami's name, chapter 2 was re-uploaded and everything, so its all right. ^_^ alrighty, id anyone is till reading this, please R&R to make me happy, and hopefully update faster than I did this time. 

[1] Egyptian for "Lord" thanks Millie! ^__^ 

toodles! ^.~


	4. Failure

OMG!!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN MINNA-SAN!! Here, to make up. *hands out cupcakes shaped like Yami's head* More refreshments! Enjoy everyone! 

Millennium: HEY! Another review! *dances around* yeah your Egyptian translations rock! I'm sorry about the last chapter being short; I'm still kind of having writers' block. My brain just wants to skip to the end. Stupid mind! *bangs head on wall* Ah you think it's sweet! *sniffle* thank you! Oh yes, Kaigo means protection or something along those lines. Yup yup. And I won't tell you what happens to her bwahhahaha ^__^

Lanlan: YAY! thanks for your review! *does victory dance* I dance a lot in these don't I? One would think that with all this practice I'd actually be a semi-decent dancer by now, but no. -_- ah well. Can't wait to see your site when you get it up and running! ^___^

Nadia Kaiba-Silwen Jedi: I will never fear! *throws confetti* thanks for reviewing!

Caks: Here are more refreshments. Happy now? ^.~ hope you'll read more!

yamis grl: oh bad yami being so inattentive! *slaps him again* bwahahaha! Thanks for your review, your encouragement has been accepted and I'm glad to have it! ^__^

Hiei Dragon Girl: YOU'RE BACK! *glomps* ^__^ thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed your break! 

Hutchy: Glad you approve! I am updating. I AM! *sigh* I'm really slacking on this aren't I? Gomen!

This takes place about eight years after Kaigo adopted Yami. Oh and remember, she's a slave so coincidentally, Yami is treated as a slave as well. Read on faithful reviewers!!

Chapter 4

The hot sun beat down mercilessly on the city, glaring down on the dark heads hurrying throughout the streets, and warming the water of the city's bearer. 

Kaigo brushed a strand of matted hair behind her ear as she scratched away in the dry garden, attempting and failing to scrounge up any edible growth that managed to survive in the parched earth. She straightened rubbing her back, sore from the continual stooped position she had been standing in.

__

"mwt![1]!" She held her hand up above her eyes to block out the sun and peering towards the sound she saw the small figure of a thin boy running towards her. Kaigo smiled as he crashed into her, wrapping two small arms around her waist and burying his face in her dress. 

"Look at this!" he cried excitedly pulling something from the front of his tunic. He was holding a string with several shells strung onto it between his hands. Grinning up with a very self-satisfied expression on his face he put the string around his mother's neck and tied it in the back. 

"What may I ask is the occasion?" Kaigo inquired fingering a snail shell resting above her collarbone. 

"There's going to be a celebration today before sunset!" the boy said his eyes shining in anticipation. "There will be dancers and magicians in the streets so we can see too!" He bounced up and down slightly, trying and failing to act older than eight. "Will you come to watch with me?" he asked grabbing her hand. Kaigo sighed and looked down at the little boy she had raised as her son. He was growing up so fast, even if he still acted young. Her eyes hardened slightly as her thoughts drifted away from his simple question. No matter what happened to him and who he became he would always be her family. 'Damn that magician,' she thought remembering Mahado's words that night many years ago. 'I can't let Yami go. I wouldn't be able to bear watching him disappear.' 

She found herself being jolted back to the present by a light tap on the nose from the boy in front of her. 

"Well?" he asked again. (A/N: Isn't Yami so kawai? I think I'm making him to Yugi-ish but I'm gonna go with it ^_^) "Please?" he begged looking up at her with big, imploring, crimson eyes. Kaigo sighed. Technically slaves weren't allowed to go to the celebrations even though they all found a way to sneak in. But there was always the danger of a troop of palace guards finding their hiding place and she didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

"Yami," she said softly, "It's risky to go out in the streets…"

"Oh come on _mwt_!" he laughed poking her in the arm. "Where's the courage you're always telling me to have?" Kaigo placed a tanned hand over her eyes, index finger and thumb resting on opposite temples as she shook her head. 

"Alright," she said dropping her hand and throwing out her arms in defeat. "You win."

"YEAH!" he exclaimed jumping up into the air, thrilled with his small victory. Kaigo laughed as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the city. "Come on!" he cried "We have to get there early if we're going to be able to see decently!" The two of them scampered off Yami leading the way, his ruby eyes fixed on his destination, his challenge.

The festival was in celebration of the pharaoh's son's twelfth birthday, thanking the gods for making the boy strong and healthy. There were dancers waving brightly colored scarves, and musicians moving through the streets in one graceful wave, the rhythm of the song directing their movements. Yami watched with two of his friends from behind a group of potted palms eyeing the scene hungrily, longing to be part of it. Yami, Guu, and Roiyaru, the three boys hidden by the tree's leaves, had wished many times to be a part of the white city, and now that it was at their fingertips, it was that much more painful, knowing that they never could be. 

"Look at that!" Guu whispered, excitement glowing in his brown eyes.

"What? Where?" asked Roiyaru brushing his curly auburn hair out of his face. Guu just pointed, and all three boys let their mouths fall open. A huge mountain of fruits and steaming dumplings was approaching on a litter carried by six men. As the smell wafted past their noses the trio felt their mouths water, but they stayed put, fully aware of the danger that lay lurking outside of their leafy hiding place.

"Hey Game King," Roiyaru teased, using the name he had dubbed Yami for his uncanny ability to beat any opponent at any task. "Think you'd be able to steal a mango off that?" Yami looked at his friend mischievously, but was interrupted by Guu before he could take any kind of action. 

"Look at all the guards!" Guu exclaimed, a little too loudly and the other two clapped their hands to his mouth.

"Quiet," Yami whispered, nodding at a man dressed in all white carrying a spear. He had been walking past slowly, on patrol, but when Guu had shouted he had stopped, and was now standing staring down at them through the branches of the tree. "Or maybe," Yami continued softly, never breaking eye contact with the man, "We should just RUN!" 

The boys scrambled to their feet as the guard leapt for them, darting out from the shade and into the scorching sun. 

"_xAx_[2]!" the guard cried out, running after them and two more similarly white clad men appeared at his side. Yami grit his teeth as his feet slapped rapidly against the stone street, knowing that the men behind them were faster and it was only a matter of time until they caught up. He whirled around. Roiyaru screeched to a halt. 

"Yami!" he yelled. "Come on! We can't win against them!" 

"Just get out of here!" Yami shouted back, eyes focused on the guards only meters away. He turned to his friend for a fraction of a second. "GO!" Roiyaru shook his head smiling sadly and walked up to stand at Yami's side. 

"When will you learn?" he asked squeezing Yami's shoulder in reassurance as Guu took up position on Yami's other side. "We won't desert you, no matter the circumstance." Yami looked at Roiyaru's hand and then at his face. 

"Thank you." All three of them turned their attention to the men that were now standing before them, towering high above the boys' heads looking down with obvious amusement. 

"Well, well," said the first guard, the one who had spotted them. "What have we here?" None of the boys said anything, only continued glaring up at the men with something very much like hatred written on each upturned face. 

"Can't be anyone important," said one of the other guards. "We'll let the pharaoh do what he wants with them, and then when he's finished they're ours." Yami made a soft growling noise deep in the back of his throat. It was so low that only Roiyaru and Guu heard it, and Roiyaru looked sideways at Yami fearing what would happen next. 

"Come now," said the first guard again. "One apiece," and he grabbed Guu, knocking his fist against the boy's jaw before slinging the unconscious boy over his broad shoulder. The two soldiers laughed wickedly and one grabbed Roiyaru while the other reached for Yami. Roiyaru went slack looking at Yami with wide eyes. As the crimson ones met his, the boy shook his head and mouthed 'No.' Yami smirked at him, shaking his own head as if to say 'You know I'll never listen to that,' before he snapped back to the man reaching towards him. 

Before the large brown hand could close over him and throw him over a shoulder like a sack of grain, Yami darted artfully away from it. The man laughed at the boy's attempts and snatched again. This time Yami hooked the man's leg with his thin one and pulled it out from under him, staring down smugly as the soldier landed in a heap. 

The other two guards growled, tying their hostages' hands and feet quickly before coming to aid their comrade. 

'Three against one,' Yami thought as he eyed the large men. 'Not good odds, but then again, not too hard for the King of Games.' His smirk widened, only enraging the guards more.

"Get the little brat!" the guard who had been knocked down bellowed. All three dove for the boy, looking so much smaller and weaker than themselves, but were surprised to come down on nothing but air. Spinning around they saw him crouched low on a stall awning, his eyes burning with excitement and with rage. The men shifted on their feet uneasily, tossing their slim swords from hand to hand, waiting for the child's meager assault. But it did not come. 

Tired of waiting, one of the soldiers began swung himself up onto the top of the stand. Yami's eyes stayed fixed on the men on the ground, not even acknowledging that there was another human scaling his perch. Only when the man was an arm's length away did he move, the spiky head flicking to the side for a moment before leaping once again into the air a moment before there was a terrible ripping sound and the awning collapsed under the man's weight.

Yami stood straight on the ground in front of the two remaining men, poised to take on the next threat. He was so caught up in the thrill of the battle that he failed to notice the first soldier give a curt nod until a moment to late. He felt the hilt of a sword belonging to a fourth man drive into his temple, even as he ducked to avoid the blow. Yami saw the ground spin as he attempted to keep his balance. However before he could right himself, he felt two strong arms lock around him, one around his skinny shoulders to keep him from struggling, the other around his neck. 

Again, a growl sounded deep in Yami's throat, his pupils becoming pinpricks from fury and lack of air. Strengthening his resolve the boy lashed out with his legs, crushing the toes of the man who held him. As the soldier cried out, Yami bit down hard on the arm holding him still. Reaching back, he felt the cool handle of a dagger. As the two men rushed at him, Yami pulled the knife from it's sheath and slashed out at them, the blade whistling as it streaked through the air.

"Come on," he said, beckoning with his free hand to the soldiers standing stiffly in front of him. The guard on the ground coughed but Yami paid him no attention. "Where is your courage now?" he asked mockingly. "_ii_[3]!" 

There was a sudden swishing noise from the ground and Yami glanced at the man whose arm he had maimed. The soldier smiled at him maliciously before bringing his legs up and kicking the boy hard in the back. 

'I should have seen that coming,' Yami thought as the pain washed through him and his legs crumpled. The first man stepped forward and placed his sandaled foot on the boy's neck. Yami choked as the foot pressed against his windpipe, cutting off his air for the second time that afternoon. He tried helplessly to pry the man off him, raking his nails across the tanned flesh but to no avail. 

Roiyaru watched his friend fighting for his life, his face growing paler, and suddenly knew if no one did anything, Yami wasn't going to be coming home with them, not now, not ever. There would be no more taunting jokes, no more playing pranks on Guu, nothing. It would all end with Yami, because he was the one who had brought them all together and without him, it couldn't stay that way. 

Roiyaru struggled to his feet the ropes straining at his ankles, before launching himself at the man whom was killing his friend. He pushed his legs as hard as he could against the street but still came up short. As he felt himself falling towards the ground Roiyaru let out a cry for help. 

"KAIGO!"

All heads that had not already been raptly watching the fight between the slave boy and three palace guards turned at the sound of Roiyaru's scream. Kaigo, across the square hidden between rolls of cloth in a merchant's stall, looked up recognizing Roiyaru's voice, her eyes streaking through the crowd to find him. When she saw the boy lying on the ground surrounded by soldiers, her parental instincts took over and she latched onto Yami's small form still suppressed by the largest man.

Fury erased all sensible thought or reason she might have had, and Kaigo rushed towards her son, pushing violently through the crowds in her desperation to reach him. 

The guard laughed cruelly as he watched the boy's arms beat futilely against his ankle. He glared down at the child as he clutched his arm, nursing the gashed in the skin, and relishing taking the boy's life for his disrespect. 

"GET OFF OF MY SON!" 

The man looked up, startled at the sudden yell and saw a small thin slave woman standing in front of him, her feet squarely planted, and her eyes blazing. He motioned with his head towards her to the other guards and they closed in, ready to show another slave their importance. One of the two men grabbed his whip and slashed out at her with it. 

Kaigo winced as she felt the leather bite into her arm, but grabbed the end of it with her other hand and yanked as hard as she could manage. The soldier was so startled by her resistance that he let go of his whip and backed away, unsure of what to do. Kaigo grabbed the handle of the torture device and lashed out at the man on top of Yami, oblivious to the struggle next to him. As the whip stung his side the man spun around clutching the gash, and his foot was removed from Yami's neck.

Yami gasped, greedily choking in the warm air, unable to get enough. Kaigo smiled as she saw him moving and threw the whip aside as she rushed over to him, the back of her mind telling her that she had struck a man of higher status, and that would not go unpunished. But she didn't care. All that was important at that moment was Yami, and he was going to be all right. She clutched him tightly, murmuring soothing sounds in his ear as he clung to her, still taking ragged uneven breaths. 

Kaigo ran her fingers across the mark on Yami's neck, a bruise already forming under the skin. She kissed his forehead softly and wrapped her arms around him again, until she felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders. Spinning around she saw the two soldiers who had come after her before holding tightly to her arms. As she struggled to pull herself from their grasp they hauled her away from her son, wrenching her arms roughly behind her back. Yami looked up, startled by his mother's abrupt disappearance, just in time to see a guard strike her across the face. 

Kaigo grimaced as her hip connected with the hard ground. She opened her eyes to see the soldier tie her legs with a piece of thick rope. 

"You aren't ever going to see that boy again," the man laughed as he tied her. "And if you try to fight me, I'll spit him on my sword." Kaigo felt the blood drain from her face as she looked at Yami. She knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough if she caused trouble so she let her body go slack and allowed the man to tie her limbs securely. 

"Right," said another guard picking up Guu and Roiyaru as the other men slung the unconscious guards onto their backs. "We'd better get this lot to the palace. Someone get him." The man pointed to Yami who had closed his eyes, temporarily oblivious to his surroundings. 

Kaigo started. She had thought they were going to leave him alone! Throwing caution to the winds she screamed, desperation and pleading wringing in each syllable. 

"Yami! Get up and GET OUT!"

Yami's eyes snapped open and focussed on his mother's distraught face. Then he noticed the guards closing in on him, but wasn't foolish enough to realize that he was in n condition to engage in a game like the one he had battled in before. But he knew he couldn't simply run. There were three people there that needed him, and he needed them as well.

"I can't leave you," he said softly. Kaigo looked at the boy, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "Go, anx[4]…" Yami glanced at her uncertainly meeting her stare. There was so much hope in her eyes, hope that he could go and be something better than what he was now, and a knowledge that he would be that he stumbled backward. And once he took the first step, he couldn't stop. 

Kaigo sighed, and let herself be led back to the prison, smiling even as the sword flew towards her, and peaceful as she departed for the west banks of the Nile. 

(uh…if that wasn't clear enough she was executed for being out of rank and attacking men of higher status etc etc.)

Yami sat pressed up against a dirt wall shivering in the evening's cool air. He thought of his friends, his family, and knew he couldn't just wait to see what was happening to them. He had to find out for himself, and he had to help them. The boy slunk across the streets, still crowded with people, as silently as the night's shadows. He darted up to the prison and crept through the door. A soldier was sitting by a small fire in the corner, his hands propped behind his head, eyes closed. Yami quietly grabbed a thin sword off the table and pressed it softly against the man's neck. 

The guard's eyes flew open but he didn't move or speak. 

"Three slaves were brought here today," Yami hissed. "A woman and two boys. I want to know what happened to them, and I suggest that if you want to breath long enough to feel the morning sun's rays again you tell me." The guard nodded slowly and Yami removed the blade far enough for him to speak.

"They aren't here," the man said. "Actually they aren't in this world or the next one even. Executed several hours ago by the pharaoh's order." Yami blanched. Dead? Just like that? If he had been faster he could have saved them! Remorse washed over the boy as tears filled his eyes as he struggled to repress his grief. 

"No burial for trash like that," the man said, not really caring. Yami suddenly lost all sense of reason, and any innocence or pity that he might have retained during his short life in the harsh world was lost, disappearing as though it had never truly existed. He growled and pressed the sword gently into the man's neck smirking as he heard the gasp and felt warm blood trickle over his fingers. 

"It won't kill you," he said softly in the man's ear. "Oh no you won't die. But you can share a fraction of the pain I'm feeling, and you can bear the scar with me until everything you know vanishes and there is nothing left at all." The boy removed the blade and threw it aside before her turned sharply on his heel and ran.

Yami rushed through the streets, tears being whipped off is cheeks and into the night air as he ran. He paid no attention to where he was going, only that he had to get as far away as was possible. Suddenly he skidded to a halt, standing at the bank of the Nile. Yami looked at his reflection for a moment until without any warning he dove headfirst into the water, dissipating the image that had been there a moment before.

As the water closed over him Yami let out all the air in his lungs and hugged his knees to his chest. He sunk to the bottom but as he sat there, Yami realized that he did not really want it to end that way. He had promised his mother that he would live, and he would keep it, and hold onto it forever. He pushed his feet against the sandy bottom of the river and burst back into the air. A let the small waves carry his exhausted body back to the shore and lay immobile among the reeds. As he slowly slipped away from consciousness, the last thought that went through his mind was 'I will never fail to protect anyone I love again.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] "Mother" in Egyptian. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong! ^__^

[2] "Hasten" It's the closest thing I could find to hurry. And it was Egyptian again. 

[3] "Come" in Egyptian. I was thinking a type of bring it on sort of thing. ^.~

[4] "anx" is live in Egyptian.

So? Whatchya think? I know I was very unoriginal with Kaigo's name for Atemu but I had to make it become Yami somehow right? This was my longest chapter ever! Wow! Anyway, again guys, I am SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE!!! *bows down* Everyone who's still reviewing, you ROCK!! *glomps everyone*


	5. Buried Memories

**Millennium:** Ankh Udja Seneb to you too! And I'm so excited that you are posting LSTD!!!! when you put it up, can you just be sure that my name is up by it? Thankies Millie!! You're awesome! huggles

**yamis grl:** Yami… he's a hoot. Glad you liked the chapter even though it was sad!

**Caks**: Randomness, it rules the world my friend. Read on! bwahaha

**Hiei Dragon Girl**: Cool! Don't beat yourself up, it's fine. And thanks for reading the chapter, glad you like. YAY!

**Jedi Spiderfan**: hehe……yeah sorry about that long wait. smiles sheepishly Hope it was worthwhile. And I read your last chapter, it rocked!! And you changed your name again!! Wow….that is talent! lol

Soooooo. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. At least it wasn't as bad as last time right? Or was it? Can't remember…gomen gomen!

**Chapter 5** (my little sister's 5!)

A ray of sun seeped through a thick woolen blanket propped up over the sand. Beneath it a pile of clothes shuddered before falling still again. The sunlight, ever so persistent, crept forward until the warm glow covered the entire mound. Suddenly with no warning, the hill of blankets exploded, and a lean figure with spiky hair sprung out, flinging the cover away from him. Crimson eyes surveyed the late afternoon sun that had awoken him angrily, and if it had been possible for him to snatch the sun out of the sky and douse its brilliance, there can be no doubt that he would have done it.

Yami shook the sand out of his hair, flinging the miniscule grains into the air to ride the desert wind. He stretched quickly, reaching up in the direction of the sky. He was very different from the little boy who had laughed and run in the streets eight years ago. Over the years he had grown taller and more menacing, but still retained his old title of "Game King," bestowed upon him it seemed, in a different lifetime.

Time had passed, and Yami's life had changed drastically since his mother was murdered by the pharaoh's order. No longer did he live in the village with the rest of the slaves. In fact he lived with no one at all. Alone in the desert, though not too far from the Nile, that was where he slept and now stood under the flaring star rising higher into the sky. Ruby eyes squinted in the light, unaccustomed to the intensity of its glare, used to the dark and silence of the night. In the shadows he would sneak amongst the houses in the city, meeting secretly with other rebels, willing to risk breaking the pharaoh's laws. Smugglers, thieves, pirates, so many types of people gathered in the safety of the dark, out from under the suns watchful eye and able to commit their crimes in secrecy.

Yami among them never showed his face to anyone. He wore pure black aside from his hair, which he let fly free and wild. Although he knew he could be easily distinguished by it, he made no move to conceal it, almost as though he were whispering "Come and get me," once again.

The thrill, the rush, the danger, the intense scramble of emotions; that was what he lived for. Waiting and watching, unmoving as the light vanished from the air, until waiting was no longer a necessity. An open window, a trellis, it was really no hard task, even an average man could have managed to scale the wall and to break in, but there was one thing that set the man in black apart from the rest of the thieves. Not his eyes, although they haunted the memories of many men, not the fact that he had never been caught, though that in itself was enough to make the others worship him as a god, it was that none of them, had ever heard him speak a single word. All his emotions, all his thoughts and plays, were dealt out through signing, writing, or explicit force.

Some assumed him to be mute, unable to speak and so disregarded it, but there were rumors that defied that assumption. Children would sometimes hear a deep voice ringing in the dark streets during the late hours of the evening and would run, entranced, towards the melodious sound. Racing home to their parents they would tell them of their adventure, and of the black shadow with angular hair they had glimpsed springing catlike out of the alley, taking the song away. But the most extraordinary thing about the young ones, who claimed to have experienced it, was that upon their return, in each hand they clutched a small gold coin.

A rebel, an outcast, a servant of the people and known to them only in a mask.

Yami ran his hands over his face brushing the sleep out of his eyes. Grabbing a canteen he poured some water down his throat, arching his neck as he gulped it down. He felt no guilt in tricking those of power and wealth to give over some of what they had too much of. And although he did not feel particular loyalty to any of the people, Yami did sense a vague similarity connecting all the common citizens. And so he had made it his task to help those, slaves and Egyptians alike, who were truly in need, and those who like him, were lost. Some said he did it because he was a servant of the people, fighting for their rights and well being against the pharaoh's cruel monarchy. But that was not the truth. Reality is never as perfect as your dreams make it. Yami risked his life for them because it was his way of trying over and over again to save his family, and an attempt to block out the hollowness inside eating away his heart.

As he lay back on the hot sand, Yami waited for Ra to retire and for darkness to envelop him. He let his mind wander to all the unpleasant and painful things that he it forced away from when he was alert. The memories of his childhood came back slowly, sinking him into a temporary lull of warmth and happiness. But when he opened his eyes, he was alone, and no one was there to save him from himself.

Yami glanced at the dimming sky unaware of the tears gathered in the corners of his blood red eyes. Suddenly he jumped up and began stuffing his blankets into a large canvas bag, roaring and stamping on the powdery ground when it wouldn't cooperate. (A/N: can you just imagine Yami having a tantrum? ) Frustrated, but having finally wrestled the unwilling cloths into containment, Yami lay down and rested his head on his arms looking out towards the city shining in the last rays of sunlight.

'Seventeen,' he thought to himself, 'is much to young to start risking your life for a bunch of peasants who don't appreciate you.' He remained like that until all traces of light had faded from the sky. Then he pulled from within the troublesome bag, a black cloak and mask. As he wrapped himself inside the ebony material, Yami became nothing but a smudge on the dark horizon.

With a small grin on his face, he tied on the mask, obscuring his whole face except for the crimson eyes. Yami cocked his head lazily but then broke out in an easy run towards the city, anticipation of another challenge singing in his veins.

A smudge on the horizon he might be, but to the people of Thebes, he was a shining star.

* * *

Ente: Yeah. Sorry that took so long, and it wasn't even long. ;; uh…….dodges thrown fruit I know I know. I promise for a longer chapter next time, and if you review, I might post it faster!

Bakura: Man. You have to resort to threats?

Yami: It's not threats baka, it's bribary.

Bakura: no.

Yami: yes.

Bakura: No.

Yami: Yes.

Bakura: NO

Yami: YES

Bakura: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ente: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY ANYTHING MAKE IT……..what's the word?

Yami: Interesting?

Bakura: Something she's completely incapable of.

Ente: Alright, it's final! Whenever I get around to updating whatever fic I have you in, YOU BOTH ARE GOING DOWN!

Yami&Bakura: Oh goodie.

Ente: .

Yugi: Hey, where am I in this story?

Ente: dies Just please, review and make my day a little easier. Thanks guys, I owe you.


	6. Water and Fire

Hola hola! What is up guys? Sorry, I was trying to have this one up sooner but once again my good intentions failed.  
  
**Lanlan**: yo. (grin) don't worry about it. Ff.net is always screwy at one point or another. lol. It's not degrading! It's enough to have you saying the descriptions are great and that you enjoy reading it! But I won't forgive you because there isn't anything to forgive! So instead, I'll thank you for your awesome review that made me blush cherry red from my toes to the top of my head. (huggles back)

**Nameless Reviewer:** Hey!! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!. Ah. 's okay. Bluntness is sometimes necessary. I understand the impatientness stuff. I can get like that too. I'm hoping that this chapter will be completed faster than the two previous ones, but I can't guarantee anything. However, since your point that I don't update as often as I should is aimed at the fact that you're anxious to read the next chapter, I'm actually kind of flattered. lol. So I'll do my best, and I hope you'll be back to read again if it is at all possible

**yamis grl**: YAY! You liiiiiiiive! What's this about Yami being a hobo? (you're right he's very hot, but you never know. The nomadic appearance can be appealing sometimes...) thanks for reviewing! Glad to see you're back!

**Hiei Dragon Girl**: yeah I saw your chaps. Very nice. The pacifier is still confusing me though. lol! thanks for your review!! (jumps around)

**Millennium**: oh Millie. Yet again you have managed to make my mouth fall off its hinges as I surveyed the long list of words you have provided. (hugs) I do not deserve it! I know, I think Yami throwing a tantrum would be hysterical! Hehehe. Thank you over and over for all your help!! Hope you find this chapter just as good as the last one. : )

**Jedi Spiderfan**: YAY! Thanks, it means a lot that you don't care how long it was. (sigh) oh man! I have to find a new symbol to put around actions don't I? Argh. -- anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and thus sending an email alert to my inbox, and thus making me squeal with delight! :D

**Caks**: lol! I know! That is exactly what I was thinking about when I wrote it! But I had to kind of merge them so it wasn't stealing the idea. But I think it fits so. ( Yes. Hehe. Glad you read!  
  
Alright! (my new symbol for when we have actions going on is....well in A/N it's going to have to be parentheses. If anyone finds it really confusing, and they actually care about what the A/N say, then please tell me, and I'll change it to something you suggest. YAY!) (cracks knuckles) and we're off!  
  
Chapter 6 (I got 6 reviews for the last chapter! Wait no seven. Oh well. ()  
  
The sun set. Across the sandy plains night swept swiftly through the desert land claiming the remaining hours for its own. From a marble window, high in a marble building, a young man stood. His arms were resting on the window ledge, elbows nearly brushing the frame. Dark brown hair fell carelessly into deep blue eyes as a sigh escaped his shadowed lips.

"Annu Seto[1]." The man turned from the window slowly, his eyes stopping on middle aged woman standing in the door, her shadow cascading onto the floor. She smiled at him. "Per-a'a has retired[2]." Seto turned back to the window, a small smile spreading across his own face.

"My thanks Leala," he said softly still facing the night sky. The woman in the doorway heard him and nodded respectfully before turning and withdrawing from the chamber. Seto glanced up at the stars and listened quietly before he turned sharply and shut the thick wooden door, barricading himself inside. Wasting no time, he threw off his priests' robes and exchanged them for a simple tunic, over which he wrapped a dark cloak. Dousing the flames of burning incense littering the room, he strode purposefully to the window. Taking one last look over his shoulder at the door, Seto swung himself over the sill, and out into the crisp night air.  
  
Yami watched from the shadows as many figures gradually congregated under a small thatched stall on the outskirts of the city. He could tell the gamblers apart from the wealthy hounds by their hands. Those men who came to try their favor of the gods had deft, agile hands that flew across the dies and cards. The greedy ones however, were slow in their movements, but the most obvious trait was that they adorned their fingers with precious gems, a mistake a thief would never make.

He waited silently, fingering the drawstring of a small pouch of coins tied to his waist. 'Win back a life every day.' Yami sat straight up when he saw a new man stride into the circle. It was nothing unusual to see new faces, traders came and went quickly, but this man was a native Egyptian; that much was clear by his appearance alone. But something, the way he walked or the tilt of his head, seemed all too familiar. The man settled himself on the ground in the circle of men who hovered around a large, dark snake. Yami watched interested as each man took his chance, trying to see who could pick up the snake without getting bitten. As he looked on, Yami noticed gold shining out from beneath the new man's cloak. He narrowed his eyes, peering closer at the hidden object. As the light shifted, Yami saw a golden rod looped through the man's belt. On the top was a golden sphere with a shining eye peering out from the shadows. A golden eye...

Yami leaned back again as he watched the snake slither up the man's arm and wrap around his wrist. Crimson eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his lips. 'Well, well. Seems I've found a worthy opponent.'  
  
Seto laughed softly to himself as he collected the small pile of coins on the ground. As strange as it seemed, he didn't gamble for the money. He did it because it was his escape from the formality of palace life, a way to unlock the shackles of society and for once, to simply breathe. It wasn't as though he would keep the gold either. It would end up back in the hands of other gamblers, even if he had to purposely lose to get it there. Placing the last of the coins into his pocket, Seto paused. Suddenly the air seemed too heavy, silence threatening to envelop him.

Seto raised his eyes slowly, and brought them up to meet a pair of blood red orbs glaring out from an abyss of black. He leaned back instinctively, startled as he realized a new man sat across from him. A soft hissing came from his right and Seto glanced down, remembering the snake encircling his forearm. Slowly lowering his arm to the ground so the snake could slide off, Seto glanced back up at the man with the scarlet eyes.

He was sitting with his back to the light so his face couldn't be seen. Not that it would have been visible had the light been shining in his eyes, as a black mask covered his face. Fighting down the urge to call for his personal guard outside the shelter, the prince straightened meeting the luminous eyes squarely.

"Who are you?" Seto asked, his voice firm disguising his uneasiness. The man smiled slowly, and pulled down his hood. A wild head of hair sprang out into the air, sharp angles rimmed in red reaching up to the stars. Seto silently drew in a breath. He had heard of this man.  
  
Yami pulled out his bag of coins and tossed them into the center of the circle. He realized now who the man across from him was. It was the pharaoh's son. Strange that the young man thought his face would not be recognized in a city whose citizens lived to worship his family. Nonetheless, Yami found himself wanting to match his talent against the future pharaoh's. Propping his head up on his hands Yami motioned for the prince to start any task he wanted.

Seto watched his opponent closely before dumping the contents of his pockets into the pile of gold as well. Several other gamblers eyeing the gold between the two men joined them, interested in what challenge would await such generous winnings. Seto looked around the small crowd and began to explain the game. It was a simple one really, a face off between two people looking into each other's eyes. The first one to break contact would lose. The other men scoffed. They had been expecting something spectacular not a standard staring contest. But each one sat down facing another, their eyes continuously straying to the pile of coins.

Yami smirked as he found himself seated across from a balding man with small nervous eyes. He raised his hand into the air, and snapped loudly, signaling the beginning. Yami slowly yet deliberately lifted his eyes to the man adjacent him and watched satisfied as he pulled back almost instantaneously, his eyes clenched shut.

The minutes skipped by slowly, accompanied by stinging eyes and leering grins of triumph until only two pairs remained. At the sudden conclusion of both matches, the victors turned to face each other, both knowing who they would see. Two pairs of fingers snapped in unison as eyelids flew apart.

Seto and Yami, the first living in the other's rightful place faced off against each other, forcing their gazes to remain locked. The prince felt himself become engulfed in a blazing inferno. Flames licked at his skin, searing away the disguise to reveal the royal garb beneath it. Upon the fine robes being revealed the fire seemed to grow angrier, its heat charring the cloth to ashes within moments. Swallowed up by the dancing tongues of flame, Seto stared hard at the wall of fire.

'Without this title,' he wondered looking down at the charred remnants of his attire, 'who am I?' Something glinted from within the soot and Seto stooped to pull it out. However, as his hand connected with the gold and he pulled it out, he realized that what he held was not his millennium item but a relic that he had believed lost long ago; A symbol of the pharaoh.

Yami gazed lazily into blue orbs filled with struggling emotions. What was happening to this man that caused him to have such internal conflict? Looking hard into azure eyes the shadowed figure searched for answers. Cold enveloped him but he pushed it away searching, searching...

A frozen river lay before him, bright lights glinting from beneath its solid surface. Yami watched thoughtfully as two small figures chased one another, the second falling clumsily every few steps. Without a sound, the two shining figures shrank and twisted into two pulsing shaped. A short winged staff and an upside down pyramid burned into Yami's eyes. He drew back and the cold wrapped around him lovingly, freezing him into surrender.

Four eyes pulled away from the opposite call at the same moment. Two young men sat across from one another, both panting slightly. Seto looked up confused as a bronzed hand made its way suddenly into his line of vision. Looking up he saw the red-eyed man holding out his hand in a sign of agreement. Neither one of them had won the battle, but none had lost either. A challenge had lain waiting in each of them, and it had just been answered. Hands clasped...and parted.

Standing beside Seto's bodyguard stood another man, silently watching the two princes. "So you have met again at last," he murmured. "Equally matched. mw xr xt[3]." He shook his head in wonder, the golden ring around his neck rocking slightly. "We will meet again, Per-a'a[2]," he promised and faded into the brightening dawn.

* * *

[1] High Priest. Right, now Seto is actually studying with the high priests, but he still has the millenium rod, so everyone regards him as one. And he's a prince too so he can have various titles. [2] Pharaoh. That's self-explanatory right? Thanks to Millie for translations. [3] mw xr xt-water and fire, like Seto and Yami. Opposites, but not without certain similarities whether they like it or not.  
  
Hehe. Yes. That is the lovely original confrontation. Sorry about the lameness of this chapter. Blegh.

Yami: You made me draw? Against him?

Ente: uh....yeah.

Bakura: That's low, even for you.

Ente: (sigh) I don't have the energy to argue right now. Hope it was acceptable at least.

Yami: Review and tell her she has to repost and make me win!

Ente: Right Yami. Anyway, please review! If I get ten for this chapter then I'll have the next one up by Wednesday! Wooooot! Bye all!


	7. Truth

GOMEN MINNA-SAN! I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED THIS CHAPTER EARLY BUT.....ARGH! Well, with summer things happen and you get sidetracked and blagh! I apologize. You can beat me into a bloody pulp and there will be no consequences.  
  
**Millennium**: bwahahaa. Fear the keyboard. : D I can't believe you spent 40 minutes typing up that review! Well I can, but I can't believe you would take that much time! : ) now there is a good example of devotion.  
  
**Jedi Spiderfan**: lol! No worries. How were the DBZ fics? Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hiei Dragon Girl**: Why thank you! lol. It's just one of those unexplainable things. Oh yes, I have to read your next chapter!! I'll try to remember to do it tonight, but if I don't never fear, I'll get around to it. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Caks**: Oh you're so kind. ; ) Ah yes. Mysterious. YEAH! We should have a poker night! And I'll win loads of popcorn and whatever else we bet with. Thanks for your review!! And btw, your poems are kicking major ass!

**Still Anonymous**: Hello again! Sorry for not updating. We had a huge storm and my power went out, hence the computers were screwed, and my internet was down. You never told me what you wanted to be called. There was just a blank there. Do you have a preference? Thanks so much for your review and support!

**yamis grl**: Ah poor Yami. He's so clueless. What happened to your crafty mind? (sigh) well, we can hope that someday he will regain his genius. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nandia**: Hey! You're from Greece? WOW! That's fantastic! I have a known international reader! (jumps around) Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story!

**Pharaohs Angel**: Thank you! It's awesome to have some new voices around here. Not that I don't love my old reviewers. I'm so happy that you like the fic! Please feel free to read as much as you like! : )  
  
Ente: Okaaaaay. When we left of before that interruption, Yami and Seto had just faced off. Wonderful. I'm a little hazy about what I want to happen now so if this seems dragged out I humbly apologize. Anyway, onto the chapter. Bakura: Did anyone see me in the Egyptian arc yet? I am FABULOUS! Yami: Yeah. You're a psychopath. Ente: Ignore them. As I was saying.....  
  
Chapter 7 (my favorite number!)  
  
As the first of Ra's rays began to illuminate the new day, a silent battle came to an abrupt conclusion. The desert wind swept up the parched sand, pelting it against figures retreating to their homes as well as those just beginning to emerge from them. Beneath a sagging roof, Seto pulled himself to his feet, swiftly straightening his cloak to make sure nothing underneath it could be seen. He inclined his head slightly to the man adjacent him and motioned to the coins scattered between them.

"Since there was no victor," he said evenly "I would not feel right to take the prize. Therefore I leave it to you. Do with it whatever you feel is best."

Yami raised his eyebrows at the prince's retreating figure. He didn't want his gold back? Well he certainly had enough. Yami swept the coins back into his bag and turned to leave. Casting a final smirk to the remaining onlookers, he left the shelter in the direction of the city, flipping his cloak up behind him.

* * *

A small Egyptian girl stepped out into the early morning light, pulling aside a cloth draped across her front doorframe. Her tattered skirt brushed against scratched calves as she walked out onto the stoop in front of her one roomed home. As she took in a small breath of the dry air, a sparkle of something on the step below her attracted her attention. Stooping down she brushed a handful of sand aside to reveal three golden coins stacked neatly in front of her. With wide eyes she scooped them up and rushed inside to show her parents but in her haste, missed the similar golden shimmers before every door that could be seen from where she stood.

* * *

Seto looked quickly over his shoulder as he approached the palace to be sure he wasn't being tailed by anyone. The dark outline of his personal guard several meters behind was the only one following the same path. Satisfied, the prince turned back and continued trekking his way around the marble building until he reached a wall with a trelice leading up to a wide window above a low awning. Glancing behind him one last time, he grabbed hold of the supple wooden beams and darted artfully up the lattice with a skill and confidence that can only come from practice. As Seto pushed his foot against the highest beam preparing to jump into his window, he looked up, and almost fell back into the morning air. Standing at the window as though expecting him, was the pharaoh. Seto cautiously took a step back down towards the ground only to receive a poisonous glare from the man looming above him. Grimacing he stepped through the window and met his fathers smoldering gaze.

"Sneaking out to wallow with the common filth?" the pharaoh hissed sticking his face directly up against his son's, so close their noses were almost touching. "Do you know what the people would say if they noticed who you were?"

* * *

  
Yami fell back onto the sand folding his arms behind his head. 'This is really a wonderful way to spend my days,' he thought sarcastically burrowing his toes into the warm sand. (A/N: There is no synonym for sand! If anyone can think of one I will be amazed. Anyway.....) He closed his eyes against the blinding light filling the air and let himself once again cross the border between dreams and reality.

Foggy shapes spun past him, their hazy forms calling out to him with strangely familiar voices. White walls flew by and bright figures danced past. A particular shadow stood at his shoulder never moving on. It wore a bright flowing dress but other than the fact that it was female, Yami could not distinguish any features. Soft music played across his ears, stirring something in his memory that had almost been forgotten. Yami blinked, the visions disappearing to be replaced but the blue sky he had left. But now, there was someone standing over him. Someone so uncannily similar to the dream people that he had to wonder if he was truly awake. A man draped in creamy white robes was peering down at him, a smiling gracing his dark face.

"Ra em pet[1]," he said casually, motioning towards the fiery orb above them. Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion as he casually wrapped a hand around the hilt of a dagger strapped to his side.

"Now really," the man said straightening up. "There's no need to cut me open when I'm the one who took the effort to find you." Yami glowered.

"And why did you take the effort Annu?[2]" he growled pulling himself gracefully to his feet. The priest looked at him for a long moment before replying.

* * *

Seto clenched his teeth as he felt an open hand come crashing down on his face and leave it stinging. He looked steadily at his father, bracing himself for another blow. This time a fist connected with his chest and the prince crashed to the floor knowing it would leave a mark that no one would be able to see beneath his robes. As his father's fury rained down upon him, Seto let his mind drift away. Away from the pain being inflicted upon him, away from the fear people showed when the saw him. All he wanted, was someone who didn't care about nobility, someone who would understand...

* * *

Yami sat expressionless as Mahado spoke. He didn't move when he heard of the pharaoh's ruthlessness, he didn't blink when he heard of the countless murders. The priest looked at him with an expression that was half irritation and half confusion. Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know all this," he said rigidly. "Why do you expect a reaction from something I already know and live with every day of my existence?" Mahado gave him a calculating look.

"He nearly killed his son today." The priest smiled grimly as he watched shock, sympathy, and rage play over the young man's features in quick succession. He wasn't heartless after all. Life had been cruel to him without question, and he had hardened from the experiences, hidden himself away so that none of that devastation could reach him again.

"What?" Yami whispered. "Why would he kill his only son?" "Actually he wasn't trying to kill him," Mahado replied solemnly.

"The pharaoh was punishing him for disgracing himself by associating with people of a lower class." He paused and looked pointedly at Yami who glared.

"Even if I happened to meet the priest, prince, whatever he is, that doesn't make me involved with how he is treated. Why should I give a damn if he dies? Maybe then we'd actually get a decent ruler!" Yami paused and took a deep breath before plunging back into the torrent of feeling rushing through him, tearing up old things he had tried to forget. "Why come to me of all people? Me who would kill all of them as soon as I was given the opportunity! Why? Why!? WHY!?" Yami fell to his knees and drove his fist into the sand creating a deep crater in the parched earth. "They killed my family," he cried so softly it was almost not spoken at all. "They took away everything that made life worth living. But I can't die!" he cried in anguish. "I can't follow them because I promised! I promised, I promised, I promised..." Mahado looked down at him, watched as his shoulders shook with deep racking sobs so powerful the priest feared he would be ripped apart. Yami choked, taking a deep breath as he regained his composure. He lifted his head to look up into the face of the man standing above him. Mahado looked down at the young man before him, his hands clenched in the gritty earth, his whole body taut with grief. Blood red eyes glared up as tears slid slowly down his face. "Don't you even try to make me feel sympathy for them any of them! They don't know what it is to be hurt, to have your heart wrenched out and ripped to shreds but to have to keep on living. That," he choked out, "is more agonizing than any harm anyone could possible inflict." He stared down at the ground though he did not really see it. "I'm so alone," he whispered.

"If you would open your ears you would see that you are not." Yami drew in a sharp breath his eyes filling with desperate hope as looked up at the priest.

"Play no mind games here sir."

"A moment ago you asked me why you should care if the prince dies, and I shall give you the answer.... He shares your blood." Yami snapped to his feet and shoved his face into Mahado's.

"Don't," he hissed, "even joke about something like that." The priest took a breath. He had feared that Yami would put up a defensive stance. It was only going to make convincing him more difficult.

"You don't have to believe what I say. All I ask is that you listen." Yami glowered but didn't move away. Without anymore hesitation Mahado launched into the explanation of Yami's past. He recounted Yami's birth, his biological mother's death, the pharaoh's murder, Kaigo's adoption of Yami and how Yami's uncle had seized the throne and driven the country almost as far down as was possible. He told Yami how he had watched him struggle through his childhood, how he had witnessed his cousin's abuse and yet been unable to help either of them...until now. Throughout the whole narrative Yami's face had been steadily filled with both confusion and frustration finally giving in to downright fury.

"Now that you know who you really are," Mahado said quietly, "you have a responsibility to your people." Yami cracked.

"To my people!" he thundered. "My people! Since when have I even been one of them? Since when has one of them shown me even the slightest bit of concern? What do I owe them? Nothing! I have a responsibility to myself and to no one else! No one!" He paused half a second for breath. "Just because you have told me where I came from doesn't change who I am! I am nobody, and no one in this country would ever follow me if I had the foolishness to get up and proclaim that I was a supposedly dead prince."

"That is where you are wrong my friend. Most would follow anyone who stood to help them. You already have done that, but now is the time to put aside your mask and discover who you are." Yami almost screamed in frustration.

"I already know who I am! It's the same as it ever was and I refuse to be a pawn in your attempt to save these people. If it's so damn important then go save them yourself. I don't need to go performing acts of heroism to fulfil my life!"

"Then why do you help them?"

"By Ra are you even listening to me! I don't want to be pharaoh, I am satisfied with who I am!" Blinded by rage Yami snatched his bag and sprinted off toward the city. Mahado did not attempt to follow him.

"You cannot run away from fate," he said softly. "It will find you, no matter where you run to."

* * *

[1] Ra em pet- the sun is in the sky

[2] Annu- High Priest  
  
Ente: Tada! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. I just got back from the beach where there was not computer! Can you imagine? I almost didn't survive. I was going to add more onto this about what happens when Yami reaches the city but I decided to just post this and save that for the next chapter. I'm actually surprised. I think there are only going to be three or four more chapters. Anyway-   
Yuugi: R!   
Yami: .....   
Yuugi: (nudge)   
Yami: Oh! E.   
Ryou: V!   
Bakura: Somebody shoot me.   
Yuugi and Ryou: IEW!   
Ente: Thanks for the enthusiasm guys. : ) Listen to them, they're usually pretty smart. Review perdy please! I promise to have the next chapter up faster than this one. Sorry for that again. Thank you for reading!   
Yuugi: So when do I enter the plot?   
Ente: (dies)   
Yami: (picks up Yuugi and carries him into his room)   
Bakura: Well now that that's over you can close this window or just move on to another site....what are you still here for? The chapter's over. GO!   
Yuugi: (bursts out of his room) And don't forget to review!   
Everyone: (dies)

* * *

_July 29, 2004._


End file.
